


疯狗狗

by JupiterStar



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-23 12:56:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21320545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JupiterStar/pseuds/JupiterStar
Summary: 李帝努说你说什么呢，我只喜欢你。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 21





	疯狗狗

说实话李帝努真的不是什么好东西，看起来是又乖又憨的大狗，任罗渽民拿捏，其实非常坏，通过各种理由要求罗渽民跟他上床，心里惦记着罗渽民的屁股。罗渽民半夜出来跟他车震，在停车场被狗仔拍到正脸了，公司出钱把料压了下去，又让罗渽民停工一年在家抠脚反省，对李帝努却毫无任何惩罚。罗渽民气得要死，去找李帝努骂，李帝努还是那副狗样，搂着他说我们两个都停工了谁来赚钱养家。罗渽民用胳膊肘狠撞过去，谁跟你是一家人，他朝李帝努吐口水，操你妈的狗东西。

一年过去，罗渽民重新上岗，公司安排他跟李帝努营业，罗渽民快疯了，但别人又靠不住，他只能搂着小孩朴志晟当救命稻草。朴志晟不是不知道他渽民哥什么意思，但他还那么小，能做什么？

好在李帝努没怎么动他，就他们上次去马来西亚的时候在酒店做了一次，也做得不尽兴，因为做到一半的时候隔壁房间的朴志晟过来敲门要水喝。罗渽民被李帝努操着，揉捏着大腿内侧，还要努力维持声音的平稳，朝着门口喊，志晟啊，我是你妈陪嫁带来的老妈子吗？说到这里李帝努狠狠地顶了他一下，把他刚刚勉强组织好的语言又顶散了，半喘着说，房间冰箱里有水，没水了就打电话叫客房服务送。

朴志晟走了，罗渽民低头看，因为刚刚的事故他彻底失去了兴致，软了下去。他脚踹着李帝努的胸口，让他快点射。李帝努又顶了几十下，然后把那东西掏出来，射了一片白在罗渽民的小腹上。这还不够，他又用手指蘸了自己射出来的东西，把手指塞进罗渽民的嘴里让他含着，罗渽民狠狠咬了一下那根手指。李帝努被咬疼了也不收回手指，就这么玩着罗渽民的舌头，另一只手去上下抚弄罗渽民刚刚软下去的东西，又俯下身在罗渽民耳边一直说我爱你我爱你我爱你。

罗渽民很快射了，射的时候他的嘴被手指堵住，说不出清晰的话，骂李帝努的每一个字都失去了力量。

之后回韩国住宿舍，罗渽民感谢上帝，没把李帝努跟他分一间房。他去李帝努房间参观，对他说你以后搞黄仁俊去吧，别烦我了。李帝努说你说什么呢，我只喜欢你。罗渽民听见快吐了，回自己房间后就往枕头里藏了把菜刀。真有一次派上了用场，半夜朴志晟睡着了，李帝努打完游戏溜进来他们房间要跟罗渽民亲热。罗渽民拿刀尖抵着李帝努的脖子，低声让他滚。李帝努蹲在地上看巴巴地看着罗渽民，就差摇尾巴了。罗渽民还是那种戒备的眼神。最后李帝努亲了一下罗渽民的额头，离开了。

罗渽民多次在节目里苦口婆心地不让朴志晟随便往他的床上坐，李帝努知道为什么，他心里挺嫉妒的，因为他知道那是罗渽民怕朴志晟被枕头里那把刀弄伤了。


End file.
